Known vibration devices used for gyrosensors and the like include a tuning fork mechanism (TF mechanism). In a vibration device comprising the TF mechanism, two mass portions (movable portions) arrayed in the same direction vibrate in an anti-phase mode, thus allowing elimination of adverse effects of translational motion such as acceleration.
A vibration device of a catch and release type (CR type) has also been proposed in which a catch and release mechanism (CR mechanism) is provided for the mass portions (movable portions). The use of the vibration device of the catch and release type enables a drastic reduction in power consumption of the vibration device.
However, when the CR mechanism is adopted for the vibration device comprising the TF mechanism, a vibration component in an in-phase mode is generated in addition to a vibration component in the anti-phase mode particularly in an initial stage of vibration. Therefore, a vibration device has been desired which enables the vibration component in the in-phase mode to be suppressed.